Solore
Solore was a powerful Elven wizard from ancient times who was devoted to the old god An-Xylel. Solore helped her create the Seal and protect Titon from Kag-Romak and An-Faltoth; he also created the Scepter of Solore which he intended to use to upkeep the Seal. Upon Solore's death, his soul was banished to the Abyss where he became a demon known as Eloros. Long afterwards, his soul was bound to his Scepter as per his intentions in life and he assisted the Founders in their goal of bringing Kag-Romak to Titon. Mortal Life Solore lived thousands of years ago and not much is known of his mortal existence. It is known that he was an accomplished wizard who studied deep into the arcane and who had lived in an otherwise unknown ancient Elven kingdom. His studies mainly focused on the manipulation of time. When the world came under threat from the old gods, Solore was determined to save his world from what he saw as a threat. He realized, however, that his power alone was not enough, so he made a deal with An-Xylel allowing her to be summoned to this world and the others to be shut out. He spent much of his later life in isolation, as he created his masterpiece, the Scepter of Solore. His only company were what he thought to be other apprentices of An-Xylel, who later had turned out to be double agents sent by Kag-Romak. The Scepter would be used in the event that An-Xylel or the Seal was threatened, however the item required Solore's own soul as a power source. He later hesitated to place his soul into the scepter as he had spent much more of his life in its creation than he intended, and during his hesitation, death struck. After Death Pharasma deemed his soul sinful and wicked after letting An-Xylel onto Titon, and thus his soul was banished to the Abyss. After an unknown period, he manifested as a Shacath demon and adopted the name Eloros. Despite his death, Eloros still retained some knowledge of his mortal life, and he continued his research in a wizard tower of his own creation, known as the Tower of Bones. His death interested him in the innate magical powers of souls, and he spent millennia in their study. Eventually he discovered a method of splitting his existing soul and manifesting his mortal self once again, allowing for both Solore and Eloros to exist simultaneously, at the cost of much of his power. Eloros and Solore remained in the Tower of Bones until the Founders discovered his whereabouts in their quest to recreate the Scepter. He was defeated, and his soul was bound to the gem of the Scepter using an ancient ritual. Residing in the gem, Solore had little choice but to assist the Founders in their quest to bring Kag-Romak to Titon. He assisted in the battle of Mt. Pariah and revealed the Scepter's true time traveling powers, which were then used to travel ten years in the past to where An-Xylel was originally damaged by Rovad Lightbringer, all according to Kag-Romak's plan. Solore apparently found at least some amusement in assisting in the demise of his old master as, according to him, the world was no longer one that he recognized and thus no longer one that he greatly cared about preserving. Category:Characters